Sechuul
Sechuul (Sekool) is a powerful Empire that began at the start of the New Age. It is one of the most influential nations in the world behind the Alliance. This is set in the world of Weyrias on the Continent of Ciscar. History See Main Article: Sechuul History Sechuul began as a small confederacy formed under the title of Qenos which lasted only for a short while until the Kikshi Barbaric Tribes Destroyed the Confederacy in the Launched Attack. After the Events, Emperor Minoch Stilnus came into power after a long and grueling battle at the city of Gendos where the Kakshi finally fell and they were no more. Afterwards the Empire began to flourish greatly. After Five Hundred Years of rule, the Minoch Dynasty Fell and the Second Dynasty of the Uenoch came into power. During this time the War of Elephants Took place in the Fields of Seshiq outside of the Empire where the Alliance met with deadly force. It was almost the end of the Empire until Colonel Weik Grekshield stepped into the battle which ended the Alliance quickly with his secret Grekshield Squad. The Second Dynasty Finished as the Empire started to Fall apart. After That, The Empire was in disarray. The Second Dynasty finished as soon as news of a great flood destroying Pipra came in. This discouraged the people considering they all lived in the Valleys of Pipra which were not far. As hope felt lost, the nation then ended up turning into a state of anarchy. As time went by, the Third Dynasty of Aunoch revealed themselves and stablized the Empire. They enforced stricter laws and finally the Empire was one. They ruled during the War of Bresnen Forest and the Alliance Massacre which discredited them, so they were thrown off the throne by the Fourth Dynasty, the Vintair Dynasty. During the Reign of the Fourth Dynasty, the time pasted by peacefully until the end when Emperor Vintair Rhodes II took the throne. As this happened, the Alliance attacked the Southern Valley area of the Empire. During this time, Rhodes took the People to safety as he scorched the alliance with his Dragon Rider's powers. Coming through this, the Alliance made a Treaty called the Treaty of Gendos where they proclaimed their allegiance with the Empire. After the Fourth Dynasty, the Fifth and current Dynasty of Campinas took control from them. During this time the Alliance broke their treaty and attacked the Empire once more. As this happened, the Emperor Campinas Vijora took them out of the valley and declared the War of Gendos which declared the beginning of the New Age. The Current Emperor Campinas Rhodes is the head of the Secret order of the Dragon Circle. The Empire is now in a period of peace, but has a past to catch up on. Political World See Main Article: Sechuul Politics and Sechuul Lineage Population See Main Article: Sechuul Culture Philosophy See Main Article: Sechuul Philosophy Judicial System See Main Article: Sechuul Law Military See Main Article: Sechuul Military Category: